


Late Moons For A Hungry Guardian

by mangacrack



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Parenthood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagari comforts Zero during the slow emergence of his vampirism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Moons For A Hungry Guardian

Unnoticed by Zero, Yagari's observant gaze was filled with worry. It was already late and Zero should be asleep since hours. Not long and the sun would rise again, which meant Zero had gotten not much rest. The hunter knew that sometimes Zero took a few shift hours of the little guardian girl. But he didn't knew Zeros state was this worrying. By the amount of blood, which Zero just drank, he had been hungry.

Very hungry. Yes, Zero almost appeared _starved._

Yagari knew Zero would actually do that, because he had no other source of blood than the little girl and he knew Zero well enough to know, Zero would always just take half of that, what he would really need. The noble Zero who would always put himself at last. The hunter didn't find this attitude surprising. He knew Zero since his birth and he watched him grow up.

The attitude to be silently gentle was certainly nothing new. Yagari knew that Kuran thought he could make Zero follow his game and include him in this little chess board by suggesting Zero he owed Yuuki something. But it wasn't the wish to repay, which would Zero make fall into to the darkness.

It would be his gentleness, which would be his death. It begun with his twin brother, who was bound to stay in bed and continued with the little girl, who certainly believed in this strange unrealistic pacifism Cross defended.

Hopefully Zero would be able to find a way to get along with the harsh reality and his gentleness. But before that ...

“Zero, you will go to bed now,” Yagari decided. “You should be asleep since hours.”

“Hm,” Zero responded with half open eyes and crawled into his bed. Yagari covered Zero with the blanket and made sure his student would stay there.

Zero noticed his master wasn't leaving and he found it comforting. A long time ago his master stayed always until Zero and his brother were asleep, wrapped up in each other when they refused to use separate beds.

“Thank you, Shishou,” Zero whispered softly and the sleep finally took him away into the back world of forgetfulness.

Yagari stroked Zeros silver hair with a unusual care. He allowed his single eye to show the love he felt for Zero, always and in every minute in his life since Zero was born and he held the tiny baby in his arms.

“Always, Zero,” Yagari promised. “Always.”


End file.
